Jaeger Cafe
by Aerrow
Summary: AU. When they left the Soul Society, they didn't think they'd be dragged back to that hell hole. Well, they were wrong. Grimmichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** AU, shounen-ai/yaoi/male x male, fluff, slight OOCness, and fluff?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?

* * *

Ichigo leaned back against the counter, wiping his brow. He looked around the freshly painted slightly larger than average room. Finally, it was done. It had taken him nearly a week to get the place painted. Next was everything else. The redhead's brow furrowed at the thought.

The orange haired teen looked out the paneled glass, watching as people – adults and kids alike – looked in the nearly bare room in amazement. The sign outside hadn't been finished yet, but they all knew what this place was because of the fliers he had put up around town.

_Jaeger Café._

The local café was known around the world though was located only in Germany. It offered many well known Japanese cuisines with a hint of European style. Though, it had been _that_ time again so Di Roy and Ilforte were forced to watch over the one in Germany while Ichigo and Grimmjow, along with the rest of the former arrancar's fraccion, moved back to Japan.

The strawberry sighed, loudly. It was starting to get on his nerves, having to move around every several years or so. He missed the days when the governments were nonexistent and didn't have to know who everyone was or where they were.

It had been so easy back then.

A loud bang echoed throughout the room followed by muffled curses. "Are you okay in there?" The orange-haired teen asked, a smile forming on his face as he heard Pesche calling out how kind and caring Ichigo was compared to his evil, stick-in-the-ass partner.

Pesche and Dondochakka had shown up with Nel, a child Arrancar, when Grimmjow carried the girl into their apartment about two weeks ago, a less than amused look on his face. To say that the girl was ecstatic was an understatement. The sea form haired girl had clung to him for a week, pointing things out and asking questions about everything in between while calling him 'mommy'.

The ringing of the doorbell could be heard and Ichigo quickly ran up the stairs to the apartment over head, opening the door panting.

"My, so the rumors are true. The disastrous duo really is back. How long has it been?"

"Not long enough," the strawberry muttered, opening the door wider to let them in, "So what brings you here, Urahara?"

----x----

Grimmjow walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, a bored expression on his face. He had told Ichigo he was looking for a job, but right now, he could care less. If only to get away from those annoying hollows.

He arrived at a park – _the_ park where he and Ichigo had first met, first fought. The teal haired man laughed, remembering the fight. They had caused such an uproar, both human and spirit world. And to think that this one fight had changed his life for the better.

He shook the thoughts away before continuing on his way. He passed by a vaguely familiar soccer field – ah, yes, he was getting close.

Grimmjow had no idea as to what compelled him in this direction. Maybe it was the urge to see what time had done to the place or possibly to see if it had been inhabited by new people. Didn't matter to him, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Curiosity killed the cat," is what Ichigo almost always said in this kind of situation. It pissed the teal haired man off to know end but the kid had a point. No matter now annoying it was.

He stopped in front of a building that stated "Kurosaki Clinic" in large white kanji on a blue sign. Well, what do we have here? Grimmjow's grin widened as he walked into the clinic.

The receptionist looked up from her desk, papers covering the surface. "May I help you?," she asked, pushing her glasses up with her index finger.

Grimmjow looked around before shrugging. "I was hoping I could meet with Dr. Kurosaki."

----x----

"We have a problem Ichigo."

"If it has anything to do with the Soul Society, I don't want anything to do with it. Those bastards lost my trust years ago."

"I know that, but this is for the sake of the world. We're currently at war with the Arrancar's."

"W-What?"

----x----

"Ah, so you must be the Dr. Jaegerjaquez I've heard so much about. If I may ask, why are you here?" _Well, you see, I'm a former Arrancar posing as a human for the last few hundred years and me and my boyfriend decided to move back as to not cause disturbance back in Germany. Oh, and did I mention that you two are related?_

"My partner and I have decided to move to Japan permanently, but I can't apply for a job at a hospital still I have citizenship. Plus I don't care much for all the chaos anyway." Lies, all of it, but it would have to do; except for the chaos bit of course.

"Of course. Well then, fill out the job application and you can start immediately," Isshin smiled, grabbing and handing him the job application and clip board the secretary had set out moments before. Sighing, Grimmjow walked over to one of the chairs in the waiting room and plopped down, looking at the annoying piece of paper.

Now, what year did he and Ichigo agree that he was born…?

----x----

After Grimmjow had filled out an application, he had been sent to work immediately. It was mostly just grunt work; checkups on snot nosed brats with overprotective mothers, the guy who faked an injury just to get high on medication, and the like.

It could be worse – he could be in an actual hospital with twice, maybe even three times as many problems. He'd rather stick with this one. Plus, the Kurosaki family was insanely hilarious. They were definitely related to Ichigo.

Currently, he was walking back to the café/apartment with the box of rice curry that Yuzu – one of Isshin's daughters – had insisted he take back. Something about being romantic. Whatever.

A few minutes later he was scrounging his pockets for the keys. He had a feeling that Ichigo was still working on the café, even at this late an hour. The boy was stubborn and didn't know when to quit, but, then again, that was a quirk Grimmjow loved.

When he finally found them, nearly ten minutes later, he almost whooped for joy. Key word being almost here. Sticking the key into the lock, he turned it only to find that it was already opened. _'That seriously bites.'_

He picked up the key and walked into the apartment, closing the door with his foot. "Ey, Ichigo! I got some food and you wouldn't believe who I found today." Grimmjow walked into the kitchen, turning the light on only to peer through the bar at his strawberry and Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, along with that one big guy, sitting in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" He nearly growled. If this damn pervert was here because of the fucking Soul Society he'd…..

"Grimm, Soul Society are at war with the Arrancars and the Human World might not survive it."

……

"What?"

* * *

Yeah…..don't ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Slight OCCness, bad grammar and barely noticeable spelling mistakes, fluff? and everything else.

**Disclaimer:** Say it with me, "_Fan_fiction".

* * *

Grimmjow stood in the mirror, twisting side to side to stare at the jacket disdainfully. "Why do I have to wear this anyway? Last time I checked, I wasn't a captain. Plus, it covers up my uniform." The teal-haired Vizard frowned at just the thought of it. Ichigo rolled his eyes, adjusting his shihakusho.

"Yeah cause we _all_ want to see you flaunt your body."

The elder turned to the strawberry, a frown on his face. "I'm sexy and you know it." Both Ichigo and the large cat merely snorted. The frown became a scowl as Grimmjow looked at the two. "You," he pointed to the large cat, "are supposed to be my zanpakutou and you," he walked over to tower over the orange-haired teen, "are supposed to be my lover." The teal-haired shinigami's face then took on a frightened and worried look. "What happened to my Berry-tan!?"

Ichigo snapped, kicking the elder in the shin and smirking slightly as he went down. His victory was short lived however when Urahara and Tessai walked into the room.

"Ready?"

"Just a sec'." Ichigo walked down the hall and looked into the room in the far right. "Pesche, watch over Nel please," and without waiting for a reply, walked back to the group. The teen stood straight and squared his shoulders. "I'm ready."

On the way out, Grimmjow stopped in front of Shawlong, who was standing in the kitchen doorway. "Make sure they don't blow anything up." The Arrancar bowed as he watched his leaders walk out the door.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh you know they will." And Shawlong couldn't help but agree.

----x----

The two panted harshly as they stood across from each other in the large expanse of the training area under Urahara's shop. Dust and debris was everywhere, accompanied by the nearly destroyed terrain. Grimmjow sneered as he looked at the orange-haired teen.

"You piss me off Shinigami."

"I'm no more Shinigami than you are, Grimmjow."

"Tch."

With that, both shunpo'd towards each other, swords held high. But, before either could land a hit on the other, Tessai appeared between them and gripped the zanpakutous, ceasing their movement completely. "What the hell!?"

"Ah ah ah, now's not the time to be complaining. Besides, it's dinner time."

"Can't we at least finish this match?"

"Now if I did that, the entire shop would end up destroyed." Both Vizards looked at each other before shrugging. The pervert had a point.

----x----

"Hey, pervert, where are you!?" The six could hear the shout from their places around the table in a back room of the shop. Jinta sighed loudly. He'd been hoping that the stupid freeloader had left for good. No such luck. And he brought friends.

When the redhead pushed the screen open, he and the others – Rukia, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, and so on – had been surprised to see two oddly hair companions eating with the pervert and his workers. "Who the hell are these people?" Ikkaku finally asked.

"Ah ah ah~ That's no way to talk to Berry-tan and Grimmy-k-" The shop keeper was successfully knocked out from one well aimed kick to the head, courtesy of the strange blue-haired male. The teal-haired man sat back down next to the unknown redhead, straight face and all, to continue eating like nothing happened. Which, in his own mind, nothing did.

"Way to go kitty!" Jinta exclaimed, whooping from his spot on the floor. He stopped, however, when the elder in question glared at him, scowl fully in place. Tessai simply coughed, hoping to interrupt something bad from happening. He turned to look at the confused Shinigami.

"You are looking at former captain and lieutenant of Squad Six of Gotei 13." The massively large man stated, pointing to the blunett and redhead, who had blank faces on as they sipped their tea.

"C-Captain!?"

"Lieutenant!?"

"Squad S-Six?!"

"Remind me again why we quit, Ichi?" The blunett interrupted the gapping Shinigami with his emotionless question pointed at his companion, standing up after setting his cup down. The orange-haired teen stood up as well.

"Because people can't understand that someone like you has the brain capacity to run a sector of their all important burocracy?" The shorter of the two, most likely the former lieutenant, replied blandly as they made their way further into the shop, leaving the others utterly lost at what to do.

"That was unnecessary Ichi."

"And so are you."

"Why I outta-!"

----x----

"Come on! Lieutenant of squad six against former lieutenant of squad six – it'll be fun!" Urahara prodded, poking Renji insistently. The redhead just growled, smacking the other's hand away. The other redhead was looking out the window, bored.

"I agree! Besides, we'll finally get to see that beautiful face!" Rangiku insisted while making a pouting face along with Orihime, who had been conned into it; Hitsugaya felt like face palming. The group had stayed the night, hoping to learn more about the two strangers.

So far, they had been unable to get a proper glance at the former lieutenant's face, either receiving a smack or foot in the face for their efforts. The teen's blue haired companion had voiced his entertainment by laughing loudly at each failed attempt.

"I doubt he has as beautiful face as I do." Yumichika replied to Rangiku's earlier comment, brushing his ebony hair back over his shoulder. The orange-haired teen merely snorted in reply; Yumichika stood up at the obvious denial, stomping over to the other.

"What was that? If you have such confidence in your appearance then turn around and face me right now!" The feminine male exclaimed, anger written all over his face. The one in question turned his head slightly, not enough so that the people in the room could get a good look, but apparently enough for the redhead to look at the annoyed blackette through the corner of his eye.

"I could care less how you or I look. I just prefer not being the topic of discussion."

"Well you are for not showing us your face." Rukia huffed, annoyed.

"Ey!" Everyone in the room, except the one of discussion, turned around startled, coming face to face with the former teal-haired captain. The elder had a maniacal look on his face, showing off large canines as he smirked. "This punks giving you a hard time Ichi?"

The redhead in question hmph'd, annoyed at all the attention he was getting. He stood abruptly and swiftly, leaving between to space the elder had left between himself and the door, back to the others. Grimmjow – whose name they found out by interrogating Urahara – just grinned before walking out after him.

"Who exactly are they?"

"They're Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ichigo Kurosaki." Nearly half the group screamed at Urahara's sudden appearance. The shop keeper just grinned before sitting down between Renji and Rukia. "Those two have a long history together – I don't think you could ever find a pair that could fit as well as they do."

"What's their history? Why'd they leave Soul Society?" Rukia questioned as Rangiku and Orihime made themselves comfortable beside her. Urahara rubbed his chin, leaning back slightly as he thought about it. Could it really hurt? He guessed not.

"Well, let's see. First, we have to start at the beginning.

"It was just two hundred years ago when Ichigo was still living. Under unusual circumstances, he became a substitute soul reaper and even infiltrated Seireitei. Of course, Grimmjow doesn't come into the story till much later.

"Grimmjow was a member of the Dectros, the sixth strongest in fact." Urahara cut off Ishida before he could question who the Dectros were. "They were a group of Arrancar who ruled Hueco Mundo, much like the Espada and Aizen's army, but they weren't in it for greed or power – they already had all they wanted. They were basically the Gotei 13 of Hueco Mundo.

"Now, now…how do we begin the actual story?"

* * *

Did I forget to mention that this story was mainly going to be humor? Well, now you know.

Anyway, the beginnings to the tale of Ichigo and Grimmjow! I didn't expect that to happen…it just sort of did. Don't kill me! But, if it makes up for it, I practically have chapter three done.

And for all those who care, chapter two of _Soul Eater_ is still in the works, so…yeah. I promise it won't be long now…

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fffffff. I meant to upload this earlier but I was to busy to. D: So sorry!

**Warnings:** You should know them by now.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Except maybe Ichigo's form later on and Grimmjow's Vizard hollow mask but that's it!

* * *

"We aren't entirely sure what happened, other than the fact the fact that garganta's opening with minor Hollow kept appearing more and more frequently in the human world, specifically Karakura town – Ichigo's hometown.

"Of course, we didn't make anything of it till Ichigo had gone missing one day.

"When he reappeared the first time, he was bloody and mangled, but breathing. What surprised us is that most of the blood wasn't his, but Hollows – specifically Arrancar. Soon, Ichigo was ready to go back to fighting Hollows, but we shouldn't have – I shouldn't have, after seeing what a mess he was last time.

"Though, this time I and my lieutenant had kept a close eye on Ichigo. What surprised us is that, while we were hiding ourselves and reiatsu, Ichigo and another male – a teal-haired Arrancar no less – were conversing. What shocked us even more is that the Hollow left without so much as drawing his sword.

"We had been unable to confront Ichigo before a messenger from Seireitei had dragged the substitute away. The Captain-Commander said that this was to protect him, but, under the pretense of being arrested, they had no choice but to lock the teen up unless they wanted a thorough ass beating.

"Not soon after, multiple Hollow broke into the Soul Society and wreaked havoc while Ichigo was taken back to Hueco Mundo. After that, we're unsure what was happening in the other realm with Kurosaki-kun.

"Well, other than the fact that he and a teal-haired Shinigami – a replica of the Arrancar before, but me and Sarugaki-kun had kept that part a secret – had returned a few weeks later. And, from there, Grimmjow, the former Arrancar, proved himself worthy for a position as a captain and formed squad six – the strongest at the time – with Kurosaki-san as his lieutenant.

"But, not even twenty years after, they left under the pretense of being Vizards – which they were but I have a feeling that they left more because they hated how the Soul Society was run – and came to the human world to make a living.

"So, you see, I can't tell you more than the basics but that's about all you need to know." Urahara finished, waving his fan in front of his face. Everyone looked at the shop keeper, various expressions on their faces. Truthfully, it was quite a funny sight.

Just as Rukia was about to comment, she was cut off by loud shouting from the other room.

"You can be such a pain in the ass Grimmjow! You know what? I should have taken up Igogutso's (1) offer all those years ago!" A loud shatter to be heard, presumably from a broken glass or vase, as loud sputtering made its way into the conversation.

"Why the hell are you bringing that dickwad into this conversation?! Hey, I'm talking to you! Where do you –" The obnoxious shouting was cut off as the screen door opened with a loud bang, the orange-haired teen making his way over to open to trap door to the training area with a pissed off teal-haired Vizard hot on his trails.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" The elder growled out, stomping as he made his way over to the trap door.

"Fuck off Grimmjow!" Was his reply as the teen dropped down the opening, landing with a soft thud at the bottom. Grimmjow growled before following after, grabbing Urahara's cane before he jumped.

"What…was that?"

"Ma, it seems that not even the perfect couple can beat every obstacle." Urahara shrugged, tipping his hat slightly. Two loud shouts of "Bankai" could be heard from within the somewhat small passage way before two powerful collections of spiritual energy encompassed the room. Urahara quickly shut the trapped door, successfully cutting the reiatsu off before turning to the group, sweat dropping.

"I suggest we get out of here before the entire shop is destroyed."

----x----

Grimmjow grunted as his back collided with the very solid sky painted wall. Personally, he couldn't remember what the fight earlier was about but he'd do anything to fight, to see his Ichigo pissed off beyond belief.

When the smoke, dust, and debris started to clear, the teal-haired Arrancar growled, silently approving the sight before him. Ichigo had gone all out, donning his Hollow mask as well as the bandages that signaled his near complete change.

Grimmjow grinned behind the bone jaws that covered most of his face as he stared at the skin tight bandages that covered his strawberry almost completely head to toe. He licked his lips slightly, enjoying the view before him as he positioned Pantera in front of him. The usually slim blade was now a double sided scimitar although it was nothing compared to the hunk of a sword Ichigo now had.

When in Bankai form, the teen's zanpakutou was normally the size and shape of a regular katana, unlike its released form. But not now, not with the amount of reiatsu the strawberry was giving off. The normally large zanpakutou was now longer and sharper, though slightly slimmer. Grimmjow had always wondered how it got like that but wasn't about to ask. The teen himself didn't know.

The Vizard crouched slightly before flash stepping behind the boy, bringing down his sword quickly. Of course, it was fruitless considering that this form was built for stealth and speed. Ichigo blocked the attack before disappearing himself, reappearing nearly seconds afterwards behind the elder. Unable to block in time, the teal-haired male was slashed across the back.

Kneeling to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him from the attack, Grimmjow glared up at the other. The inverted eyes of Ichigo's inner Hollow glinted back and he just _knew_ that the damn brat was smirking at him.

Before the elder could stand up to attack once more, Ichigo gripped his zanpakutou and broke his mask with the butt of the sword. Pulling away the mask, he smirked at the other while walking over.

"Ready to admit defeat, Grimmjow?"

"As long as it's to you, Ichiberry," With that, the teal-haired Vizard pulled the younger down and onto his lap. It took Ichigo a few moments to realize that Grimmjow had sat down. "So…wanna have angry make up sex?"

Grimmjow was successfully knocked down with a zanpakutou poised at his neck without a second thought.

* * *

Crap. This is my shortest chapter yet.

1. Igogutso is an OC, a member of the Dectros and Grimmjow's somewhat friendly rival. He may be brought up later in the story, but I highly doubt that.

Also, for those wondering, Soul Eater is currently on semi-hiatus. I have already started chapter two but it's currently on hold till I remember where I was going with it. Ideas (for both stories) would be wonderful.

**_Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** The usual.

**Disclaimer:** Really?

**Side-Note:** Formerly, Grimmjow was captain of Squad 6 with Ichigo as his lieutenant. I have decided to change this to the 11th Squad. Now, I would change the chapter itself if not for the fact that it'd update everyone, which would cause a lot of confusion. So, just keep that in mind.

-xxxxxxx-

"GRIIIMMJOOOOW!" Isshin shouted as he jumped towards said person. Grimmjow face palmed while punching the other in the face, not wanting to deal with the idiot's antics today. Berry had forced him to sleep on the couch so right now he was more irritable than normal and this moron wasn't helping.

"Oof!" The idiot called out as he landed on the floor in a slump, the blue-haired man ignoring him as he went back to work. Before long, though, Isshin got up once again, slamming his hands on the desk and leaned in close to the younger. Grimmjow's eye twitched slightly. He couldn't believe that Ichi was related to this moron.

"Ma, Jaegerjaquez-sama," Yuzu stuttered, flushing slightly from messing up his name once again as she held out the bento box that had just arrived for him. "This is from someone named Di Roy."

"You can just call me Jaeger or Grimmjow if you want," Grimmjow replied, taking the box gratefully. It probably wasn't made by Ichigo but almost anything was good at this point. The light brown haired girl nodded before hurrying off to finish one of her chores.

Stopping mid-chew, Grimmjow looked down into the bento box, eye twitching slightly. Getting up quickly, knocking over Isshin in the process, the Vizard ran to the bathroom to spit out the watermelon (1), throwing away his lunch on the way.

After having upchucked his lunch, the blue-haired man sat down after waving off Yuzu and Karin's worried glances. Staring down at his paper work, Grimmjow sighed heavily. Today was going to be a long day.

-xxxxxxx-

"Ne, Ichi, what was Grimmjow-same like as a captain?" Di Roy asked as he placed the box he had been carrying on the counter. The other Arrancar stopped what they were doing and thought about it as well. They imagined their blue haired leader standing proud and wearing the white captain's haori with dignity.

"He was a lazy good for nothing drunk and a pain-in-the-ass that was always running late for meetings and relied on me to do all his paper work." The five Arrancar slumped slightly at the description, now imagining Jaeger-sama drunk and passed out on the floor with Jaeger-san doing paper work at what was originally the captain's desk.

"M-Ma…"

"But I bet he was strong!" Di Roy cut Ilforteoff as he exclaimed, unwilling to believe that their leader was a drunkard. Ichigo looked over at the shorter before sighing.

"He was the second strongest; his only competition being Captain-Commander Yamamoto," the berry replied, ignoring the looks of amazement on most of the Arrancars' faces. He couldn't blame them; they weren't allowed in the Soul Society when he and Grimmjow had been part of the Seireitei and they rarely talked about those times nowadays.

"I'm going to make Grimmjow-sama a cake!" Most flinched at that while Di Roy ran off to the kitchen with Ilforte close on his heels – mostly to make sure the small Arrancar didn't kill anyone.

-xxxxxxx-

Grimmjow sneezed harshly as he washed his hands. Looking up at the ceiling while wiping his nose with his now dry hands, the blue haired Vizard wondered who the hell was talking about him. _'Probably just Ichi swearing his fucking head off about me with the others. Heh, fucking prude.'_

'_**But he's your prude.'**_

'_You got that ri- Wait, when the hell did you get here!'_

The large cat-like Hollow rolled its eyes. For such a smart person, Grimmjow was such an idiot.

-xxxxxxx-

The door bell rang and, after finally escaping Di Roy's "Cake of Doom", Grimmjow finally got around to answering the door, leaving behind many disgruntled people. Yeah, Di Roy's cooking skills were just that bad.

He opened the door to reveal Yoruichi and Urahara. "What the hell do you want?" Grimmjow frowned as he stepped to the side, letting both former Soul Reapers into the living room. The Arrancars peered into the room through the bar, various straight and emotionless expressions on their faces.

"I was hoping you'd be in a better mood when we discussed this," Yoruichi said with a shake of her head, her purple hair swaying left and right. "Anyway, the point of this is that we need you to train some of the current Soul Reapers, much like the ones you met before in Kisuke's shop."

"Why should I help you?" The Vizard asked as he slumped on the couch, crossing his legs in the process. "I don't see a damn reason as to _why_ I should help those incompetent fools."

"Aside from the fact that if we fail, the Human World will be destroyed along with you and everything you've accomplished?" Urahara replied, his face void of his usual cheer. Grimmjow frowned even more. The pervert had a point. He sighed.

"Fine, but I'll train them when I want and how I want, and if they so much as _complain_, I'll kick their asses into next week, y'hear?" The teal-haired male complied with a half-frown, half-sneer on his face. Urahara merely nodded, unfolding his fan and holding it in front of his face.

"I trust you'll inform Ichigo-kun of the plans. With both of you, you could train them quicker, faster, and Ichigo's style of fighting is quite a positive trait to have on the battle field." Yoruichi spoke up as she hauled Kisuke up and off the couch, dragging him over to the door. Opening the door, she turned around. "I hope you realize that what happened to you and Ichigo was because of Aizen and his plans, not just the Seireitei in general," the dark-skinned female said simply before pushing the blond out of the door and slamming it shut.

Grimmjow stood there, silent, with his fists curled at his sides as he stared at the ground. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "You think I don't know that?" He asked no one and everyone at the same time.

* * *

1. If you're wondering why I put watermelon, it's because I've heard that cats dislike them. And I couldn't help but play around with that. Bad Di Roy!

M-Ma, it got kind of serious there for a minute, didn't it? Anyway, I know it's short but I couldn't think of something else to put and I just HAD to update after almost two months of not doing so. Around mid point (or a little bit after) is where I had stopped earlier so if it looks a little uneven or flows weirdly, that may be why.


End file.
